As can be seen in FIG. 10 of U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,082 to Below et al., it has been proposed that individual optical fibers may be secured to a fiber optic patch panel by cable ties 108.
Securing the individual fiber optic cables in this manner requires time consuming manipulation of a cable tie fastener to secure additional individual fibers and risks damage to the fragile optical fibers due to strain on the fibers. Additionally, this type of connection does not provide any means to limit the angle at which the optical fibers are bent as they enter the patch panel. Bending the fibers at to sharp of an angle results in damage to the fibers. It is known to enclose optical fibers within corrugated plastic conduit which prevents the enclosed fiber from being bent beyond a specified radius to prevent damage to the optical fiber.
Thus, there is a need in the art for an improved means and method of securing optical fibers relative to a junction box or patch panel in a simple and effective manner while improving the protection on the fragile optical fibers.